The Simple Things in Life
by RotRubin
Summary: Ruby makes a rainbow cake-simply because the cake is good. One shot-prompt


**Series: **Pokemon  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>None.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T for language issues.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>I was given a prompt of "Cake of Rainbows" for a Ruby fanfiction. That should explain enough.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Pokemon, nor will I ever own it, ha ha!

"Two Sticks of butter, Two and one thirds cup of sugar, five egg whites-room temperature, two teaspoons of vanilla, three cups flour, four teaspoons baking powder, half a teaspoon of salt, one and one half cups of milk room temperature as well, and rainbow GEL food colouring." He recited. "Yeesh, this is going to be a lot of work." Ruby wiped his brow, and picked up the three papers with instructions on how to bake the cake. "Who ever eats this better be grateful!" He yelled out loud, taking various things from the kitchen cupboard.

His mother walked in, a puzzled look on her face. As her son was picking the milk & pitcher up, she glanced at the recipe. "Rainbow-Layered cake."

Ruby spun on his heels. "Yes mom, it's a Rainbow-Layer cake, now out! Out!" He pushed on her back gently.

"All right, just don't set fire to my kitchen, all right?"

"No promises."

After she was in the living room-safely away from his fiery baking wrath, he began to get to work. Everything was lined up on the counter, with the baking pans he needed.

"Pre-heat the oven to 350 degress Farenheit and oil all the nine inch cake pans I have." He began to go to work, setting the pans down in succsession on the counter. In total, he had 7.

"Step two." He scanned the page for his place. "Sift together the flour, baking powder and salt. Set aside." An easy task, as he was done in a couple of seconds.

"Cream the sugar and butter, then add the egg whites and gradually add them. Add the vanilla and mix until fully mixed. Then, alternate between adding the milk and flour. Seems easy enough."

After a few minutes, the task was done (with a bit of strain, as Ruby had an enormous amount of trouble making egg whites as he always had, using seven eggs to make five egg whites-he had broken two.

"Divide the batter into six bowls." He looked at the cabinet which contained the bowls, and then to the pans. "Thank God for dishwashers." he remarked, pulling out six large serving bowls and divided them as evenly as he could, with red having a bit more then purple, he gave up and left it as is.

"Whisk the food colour into the bowl." He glared at the bowls. The oven had been ready since he was whisking the flour and milk, and was racing against his patience. He whisked a good three spoonfulls of food colouring into each bowl (according to it's appropriate colour). "Then pour them into pans and bake for fifteen minutes each..."

He looked at the oven, and back at the pans. "I really hope I'm not going to regret putting them in all at once." He tossed all six in, and set the timer for fifteen minutes.

A knock on the kitchen window made the boy jump from the sink. A short brunette waved. "Hey there pretty boy!"

"Sapphire, don't scare me! Jesus, that's so rude, I could have dropped my bowls, or worse have gotten cut or injured or-" he looked back and she was gone. "Stupid little girls interfe-"

"Hey there!"

"-EEP!" He screamed in a shrill tone.

Sapphire laughed heartily, grabbing a dish towel.

"You- just- ah- bluh- stop that!"

She continued to laugh, helping Ruby not fall over and put the bowls and other kitchen utensils in the dishwasher.

"Stupid girl."

"What'cha makin' there?"

"Rainbow layered cake." He replied, picking up the directions and the white frosting.

"Timer says two minutes."

"I'm aware, thank you."

"So uh, how ya bein' doin' these days?"

"Fine."

"Not even gonna ask about-"

"No."

"Why're you so cold?"

"It's actually quite warm today."

"If it's about me scarin' ya-"

"Quite, but you did help with dishes and I abhor them-"

DING!

Both jumped a little bit, and Ruby set both things in his hand down. "Can you please get the cooling racks and set them on the counter?"

"Comin' right up!" She set them quickly, two pot holders in her hand.

He snatched them from her, removing the toothpick from the cakes. "They're done, just move and let me get them done."

She stood back, albeit a little disappointed she couldn't help. Her eyes widened when she saw the vibrant coloured bread from the pans.

"We have to let it cool and then we'll remove them from the pans."

"Well that should be pretty easy." She noted. "Want me to go get your siblings so we can eat?"

"Yeah yeah, just don't bring anyone in the kitchen. Anyone touch my kitchen and I'll chop their fingers off."

"You and what army?"

Ruby took the serrated knife he was holding and turned around in an _ominous_ fashion, pretending he was some kind of horror monster from his fathers American films.

Sapphire turned on her heel and left.

"Good, peace and quiet." He began the magic-popping the purple part of the cake out, and making sure it was absolutely flat, layering a good heaping of white frosting on top- and repeated the step until he had his six layered cake, ready to be frosted.

"Can I frost the cake big brother?" Both May & Max asked in unison.

He turned and smiled. "Why not." He handed them two knives and left them at work. "Eat any of it and I'll cut your fingers off!" He hollered back into the kitchen and walked into the living room to find Sapphire chatting away with his parents and her father.

"So what's the occassion?" He father asked with his stern voice- and a look to match.

"I wanted cake." Ruby replied in a bored tone.

"What are you, Marie Antoinette?" His neighbors father asked jokingly.

Ruby rolled his eyes and let that comment slide.

"Ruby! We're done!" Both younger children ran from the room, a bit of frosting on their faces.

"I'll go get plates and silverware and bring it out."

After a few minutes and minimal help, the seven people where situated around a cute cake Ruby had fashioned himself.

"All right, dig in!" He said proudly, watching everyone's faces light up in joy over such a simple thing.

"It's really good!"

"And I'm glad you like it."

_**Hiya! : Thanks for reading! Just for the record, there's no pairing. It's just simple fluff. Everyday fluff. **_

_**This was from a prompt done by CatgirlKawaii (dA name) Danke sehr! 3**_

_**Any who, here is the recipe for the cake:  
>"<strong>__**.com/diy-make-a-rainbow-layered-cake-recipe-tutorial/**__**"**_

_**-Ruby 3 (20 February, 2012)**_


End file.
